King George
King George is a recurring character on Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the sixth episode of the first season. He is played by guest star Alan Dale, and is the fairytale counterpart of Albert Spencer. King George is the adoptive father of Prince James and his twin. History Season One King George is first introduced in'' The Shepherd'', when he is congratulating his son for successfully killing an unkillable brute at a tournament. Then he makes a deal with King Midas - his son will be able to successfully slay the dragon terrorizing Midas's kingdom, and George, in return, will recieve gold and other riches. Midas agrees, turns the prince's sword to gold, and leaves. After the king leaves, the prince is killed by the brute. He is next shown saying goodbye to his son's body as his knights take it away for burial. He tells his guards that he has already sent for someone, and Rumplestiltskin arrives and makes a quip about the dead prince. The knights leave and George begs Rumpelstiltskin to bring his son back. The imp concedes that not even magic could raise the dead, and tells him about the deceased prince's twin. King George had to tell him where his family's patron, a certain Fairy Godmother, was located in order to get this information. The twin, takes his brother's namesake, James, and is brought to the castle and where King George forces him to replace his dead son. Then he presents the quest of slaying the dragon upon him and leaves. James successfully kills the dragon and presents its head to King Midas. Midas, in return, brings forth his daughter and says that he valued her more than gold. He offers James her hand in marriage. As James is about to refuse, King George pulls him aside and threatens his farm and mother. The prince reluctantly agrees to the marriage and takes Abigail on a scenic carriage ride, where he meets Snow White. After the encounter with the exiled princess, James noticeably begins acting strange, and King George figures out that he has fallen in love with someone other than Abigail. He threatens James yet again, telling him to get that woman out of his head. James, as a result, writes a letter to Snow White. King George's men capture Snow White when she attempts to speak to James, and throws her in the dungeons. When she breaks out with the dwarves Grumpy and Stealthy, his guards kill Stealthy and are about to kill Grumpy when Snow offers herself instead. George then takes her inside the palace, close to James' quarters, and reveals that he knows all about the love letter. He says that she must tell the prince that she didn't love him, otherwise, he would kill James. Snow White says, "You would do that to your son?" and he nearly shouts that James wasn't his son. Once Snow did as he said, he let her go free. However, when Abigail arrives to the kingdom for the wedding, he orders the search for James, who has run away from him. He later finds the prince at Snow's newest hideout with Red Riding Hood, and tells his men that he wanted James's head, leading the two to escape on horseback. Later, his men corner James and Red in a clearing at nightfall, shooting flaming arrows at them in order to get them to move, but they stay put. James blocks many arrows and Red decides to give him a head start. James escapes, and Red turns into a werewolf and attacks King George's men. After James rekindles Snow White's memories of him when she was affected with Rumpelstiltskin's forgetfullness potion, King George's men blindside them and capture James, intending to bring him to George's kingdom for execution. However, in the middle of the execution, the Evil Queen intervenes on James' behalf, offering to purchase his life from George for all the gold Midas had promised to give him. When George asked what Regina wished to do with James, she planned on using him to get her final revenge on Snow White and also promised to punish him in ways that would make him wish for a simple execution. After accepting this deal, George's castle was later besieged by the combined forces of Snow White, the Seven Dwarves, Red Riding Hood and Granny, and an army of fairies in an effort to rescue Prince James before George traded him to the queen. It is implied that King George was deposed after the battle. Appearances Trivia *George means "farmer." *King George tells Snow White that love is a disease and James' love for her will ruin his marriage and the kingdom unless she convinces James that she doesn't love him. fr:Roi George pl:Król George es:El rey George de:George Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Male Characters